Past Relations
by Cheiro
Summary: One-shot. What would happen if both Dan and Lillian(Leo's first wife) saw Piper and Leo together? Will they put two and two together? Please R&R. Flames accepted


Based after A Wrong Way Into Mr. Right, but Piper didn't go to Magic School.

Past Relations

Piper Halliwell was wiping down the counter of the bar in her club, P3. The Wilson family had rented the club and would be arriving any minute now. From what Piper could gather, their daughter, Jace, was getting married in two weeks and they wanted to celebrate with her fiancŽ's family.

"Another day, another dollar," she mused to herself. Although she was tired of working, the eldest Halliwell sister was in a good mood. Leo had promised to stop by. Being apart from him was one of the hardest things she had ever done and the whole "if you give me room I'll get over you" thing never really worked for her, especially after her pregnancy. So Piper had finally given in to allowing Leo to come for frequent visits.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of people talking. About thirty well-dressed people came down the stairs and slowly filed into the tables that had been set up around the dance floor. It was obvious that the two people in the middle were the betrothed. The woman was about 5'5" with shoulder length brown hair that had been ironed straight. She wore a short summer dress and sported a pair of sunglasses on her head. She was quite attractive.

But it wasn't Jace who caught Piper's attention, it was the man whose arm was draped over her shoulder, pulling her close. He was 6'4" with perfect hair and a cleft chin.

"Oh my God, Dan," Piper whispered.

She heard the soft chime of bells coming from the storage room, followed by Chris walking across to the bar. "Hey, Mom," he said. "We've got a dem-

"Shh!" Piper hissed, holding her finger to her mouth. Dan and his fiancŽ were walking towards them!

"What?" Chris asked.

"Piper!" Dan greeted.

"Wow, Dan. It's been, what, five years?" Piper said.

"Yeah. This is my fiancŽ, Jace.

"Hi it's nice to meet you," Jace said pleasantly, holding out her hand.

Piper took it, "Likewise.

"So, I see you've got a baby on the way, congratulations. Whose the father, Leo?

Piper rubbed her stomach. "Yeah.

For a long time there was an awkward silence. Finally Chris decided to break it. "So...how do you know each other?

"Dan and I used to date before Leo and I got married.

"What!" Chris exclaimed

"What's wrong with me dating?

"It's just so hard, and a little wrong, to picture you with anyone besides Da-, I mean Leo," Chris said, hurriedly glancing to see if Dan or Jace had realized his slip-up.

Dan looked suspiciously from Chris and Piper. "How do you two know each other?

"WellÉuh," both mumbled, looking at each other.

"You look awfully familiar." An elderly lady had joined them at the bar while Chris and Piper struggled to find an excuse,

"You know her, Grandma Lillian?" Jace said.

Piper's eyes grew wide. _Oh shit, _she thought, _this is not good._

Piper turned to whisper into Chris's ear, "Go find your father and tell him not to come here.

"Why?

"Just go," she whispered urgently.

"Oh yes, I remember, you were the one who asked me about my first husband," Lillian said.

As luck would have it, at that moment they both heard the soft chime of bells coming from one of the back rooms. Leo strode out confidently in trademark jeans and flannel shirt. Walking up behind his ex-wife, he slid his arms around her stomach. "And how is baby Chris doing today?

Before Piper could answer there was a shattering of glass. Lillian had dropped her drink and was now staring at Leo as if she had seen a ghost. "L-Leo," she whispered hoarsely.

"Lillian," Leo muttered, voice barely audible.

"Hello Leo.

The Elder's gaze was broken away from his first wife by Dan's voice.

"Dan," Leo said icily.

"Well...this is awkward," Piper said, trying to lighten the mood.

"But you died, Leo, in World War II. How are you still here? Why haven't you aged a day?" Lillian asked, still suffering from shock.

"Grandmother Lillian, are you all right?" Jace asked, worried about her favorite relative.

"Wait, Dad, you had a wife before you died? And you never told me!" Chris shouted.

"Before he died? And did you just call him ÔDad?'" Dan said. "What's going on here?

"Okay. Everyone quiet right now," Piper shouted over the din. "You guys want to know the truth? I'll tell you the truth. Leo died in World War II. Before then he was married to Lillian. Because he died for the Greater Good, he was rewarded by being given immortality and becoming a whitelighter.

"A what?" Dan asked incredulously.

"A whitelighter," Leo explained. "A type of guardian angel for good witches.

"Wait, are you trying to tell me that Piper is a witch?" Dan asked.

"And her two sisters," Chris added.

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you fit in?" Jace directed at Chris.

Pointing at Piper's stomach, Chris said, "I'm that one.

"The baby?!" Lillian exclaimed. "How is that possible?

"Chris came back in time," Leo said, "to prevent our oldest child from turning evil and taking over the world.

_This can't be happening, _Lillian thought desperately. _This is all a dream._

"Why are you telling us this," Jace asked, suddenly worried that they might kill her.

"Because by tomorrow you won't remember anything about this," Leo said calmly before pulling out a leather bag. Reaching into it, he pulled out a handful of dust and blew it into the faces of Dan, Jace, and Lillian.

The problem with memory dust is that you never know what else you might be erasing. It could be anything from their kid's birthday to paying the bills. There's always a risk that you'll end erasing something important.

Dan woke up the next morning. Looking around his house he felt something next to him. Looking down he saw an attractive woman, about 5'5" with ironed straight brown hair. She seemed very familiar, but he couldn't remember who she was. A cell phone rang and the young woman slowly stirred. Looking through half closed eyes she fumbled to open the phone.

"Hello, Jace speaking," she said groggily. Dan could hear a woman on the other end sobbing fervently. "Wait, one second, Grandma Lillian has developed Alzheimer's? Whose Grandma Lillian?

-Finished

Please Review!! **Constructive** criticism greatly appreciated.


End file.
